1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel resolution method of a racemic mixture to obtain a desired optically active isomer thereof.
2. Prior Art
As a conventional resolution method of a racemic mixture into optically active isomers thereof, there is a so-called Diastereomer Method, wherein two diastereomer salts are resolved on the basis of their solubility differences after treating a recemic mixture with an optically active compound as a resolving agent. When such a Diastereomer Method is carried out in a commercial scale, various improvements have been tried, but none of them could overcome an inherent drawback in the method, namely a low resolution efficiency.